Shadows of the Past: The Raiton Training
Takatsuke Uzumaki was sitting on his bed with a concentrated look on his face, buried in his thoughts. "Maybe I really should talk to Hotaku-sensei about this... he'd certainly know how to do it." He jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. He bumbed at his mother at the lower end of the stairs. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to talk to Hotaku-sensei about something. I'll be back for dinner - I guess. Bye!" said Takatsuke, putting all those words in one quick blurt of sound while running down the hallway. His mother looked after him for a while, and then shook her head smiling. Takatsuke ran down the streets of Konoha towards Hotaku's aparment, manuvering his way through the groups of people in the streets. Quickly he had reached the door of his teacher's aparment and was impatiently knocking the door. Hotaku Kamateru opened the door and looked at the chunin at his doorsteps. Hotaku greeted Takatsuke with a bright smile. "What's your business, Takatsuke? Coming to ask your sensei about how it's done?" Takatsuke nodded rapidly. "Yep! Exactly, Hotaku-sensei!" Hotaku looked mildly surprised. "Well! That's a surprise! You, actually coming to ask me for advice?" he said and chuckled. Takatsuke straightened. "It's nothing to laugh at, Hotaku-sensei! I just want to do something I know you can help me to achieve. I'm not above asking for help you know!" Hotaku became more serious. "Well, if you want to go to the depth about it, why not coming in here and have a word?" Hotaku stood aside, letting Takatsuke pass inside his apartment. Takatsuke looked around. "This place isn't too roomy." Hotaku sat on a chair located in front of a table with the apparent remains of his lunch on it. "Well, haven't we became guite the critic! Take a seat and tell your matters" he said, offering a chair for Takatsuke to sit on. Takatsuke sat down and took a deep breath. "It's about my ninjutsu. More spesifically speaking about my Nature Transformation." Hotaku sipped from a glass of water and asked: "What about it? You already know you're wind type." Takatsuke nodded. "Yes, that's true, but you see... it's about learning another type of Nature Transformation. Since... Katoru's got two types already too." Hotaku bent forward on his chair. "That's a more tricky thing, you know. It wasn't easy for Katoru either, even with his Sharingan. But... Takatsuke is a special case. He has the habit of learning everything with an amazingly fast rate, so it might make the cut." Takatsuke looked very determined. "I want you to teach me, Hotaku-sensei. Even the basics, I can go forward from there. Please? You taught Katoru during the Chunin exams, didn't you?" Hotaku raised his hands and smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll train you." Takatsuke's face lighted, and he jumped off his chair and gave a victory pose. "Yay! I'm gonna get trained by Hotaku-sensei!" Hotaku laughed and then rose from his chair. "Okay then, let's get outside and I'll give you the basic information you'll need." Hotaku exited his apartment, followed by the enthusiastic Takatsuke. Soon they stood outside in a training field. Hotaku raised his finger as about to give a lecture. "First of all, obtaining a second nature type is different from obtaining the first one. When you try to reach the first one, you can just be tested for what nature transformation you are the most suitable for. But when it comes to the second one it's different. In this case, you must pick an element you want to learn to use and learn to transform you chakra out of normal. That's what makes it harder." Hotaku took a break to let Takatsuke absorb the information. "In your case, you should pick an element other than wind and then start trying to transform your chakra to that type. It's not as easy as it sounds - since your chakra is normally affined towards wind, it can be hard to make it take another natural form. Any questions?" Takatsuke was silent for a while, and then asked: "Can we get to the practical side of this training already?" Hotaku blinked a few times, startled by this quickly emerged request. "Whoah! Takatsuke is really rushing this isn't he? To anyone else I would say to hold your horses, but Takatsuke is a special case. I guess I can give it a try... All right then. I'm going to give you a chance to start the process. Have you figured out an element you want to obtain?" Takatsuke nodded. "Yeah. I want to learn Lightning Release." Hotaku crossed his arms and stood silently in his thoughts for a while. "Well then. That is something I believe I can teach you pretty well. I too have learned Lightning Release as a secondary nature type, you know." Hotaku raised his finger again, but this time he gathered lightning nature chakra in the top of it, making it sparkling. "The nature of the lightning element is not to cut like the wind's. It is to pierce. To demonstrate this..." Hotaku poked his finger with great speed towards a nearby tree, making a small hole in the wood. "You see? This is how the lightning element works. Did you get it, Takatsuke?" he said turning back towards Takatsuke. However, he was surprised again. Takatsuke was holding his finger raised in front of his face, a concentrated look on his face, trying to concentrate chakra into his fingertip. "He certainly is serious about this!" Hotaku thought. "Listen, Takatsuke. There's one more tip I'm going to give you for now, then you can train all you want." Takatsuke raised his gaze and looked straight at Hotaku. "You can use your Shadow Clone Technique to speed up your training." Now it was Takatsuke's turn to be surprised. "How does that happen?" Hotaku explained: "When you create a mass of Shadows clones and have them all training, they all gain experience. And when you dispel the clone jutsu, all that experience will return to you, giving you the possibility to obtain masses of experience in a fairly short amount of time." Takatsuke's face lighted up. "That's awesome! I'll have this wrapped up in no-time!" He created a hand seal and announced: "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" Soon Takatsuke and all his clones were concentrating chakra in their finger tips, trying to turn it lightning natured. Hours later, he was laying in the ground on his back, panting. "Shit! This is harder than I thought." After the many hours of training he still hadn't managed to create a single spark's worth of lightning natured chakra. "How am I going to do this with no previous knowledge about the lightning nature?" His breathing had calmed down, and now he was looking at the sky, the white clouds carried by the wind. "I could do it with the wind chakra because it's my natural affinity... wait... what is wind anyway? Flow of air. What is lightning? Flow of electricity." Takatsuke quickly sat up, shaken by a sudden intuitive understanding. "I get it! It's all about the flow. Everything is the flow... just in a different form or nature. The point is to control the flow and make it take another nature! Right! Now I know I can do it!" He announced aloud and jumped back up on his feet. Category:Fanon Story